Welcome to the Stars
by IceNinjaSogeki
Summary: What if the Kyuubi wasn't actually a demon. What if there was more to the sealing that only Minato and the fox knew. What if the Kyuubi no Kitsune was really the Original Reaper? Naruto/MassEffect :Naru/Hina with possible Shika/Tali
1. The Scroll

Welcome to the Stars Ch.1

Authors Note: I would like to say that this is my first Fanfic so please tell me how I am doing.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything here. Not Naruto. Not Mass Effect

Chapter One: The Scroll

"Normal Talking"

'thinking'

^memory/flashback^

"YELLING"

_Locations_

***Demon/Reaper Talking***

(Character Actions)

_Naruto's Rooftop_

I'M SO BORED!

This shout could be heard across all of Konoha. "Naruto, Do you have to be so loud while I sleep?" Shikamaru groaned as he sat up from his hourly nap. "heh, sorry Shikamaru, it's just been too quiet ever since the war ended." Naruto commented as he sat down next to Shikamaru on the roof of the Namikaze estate.

Naruto fondly remembered how he acquired his new home. After the war ended, Naruto told Tsunade that he knew about his heritage. Sighing, Tsunade filled Naruto in on all of the details the apparitions of his parents had not. She also gave Naruto the Keys to the Namikaze estate.

"I agree, it is calm compared the rush and chaos of war. But remember that a lot of people died too, some that we will never be able to forget." Shikamaru said as he remembered all of his friends that died in the war.

^Start memory^

Naruto remembered returning from his lengthy fight with Sasuke and Madara. He knew that now that the two biggest threats of the enemy army were dead that the battle would be easy. He walked through the barracks exchanging greetings with many shinobi. He passed the List of Casualties.

The list not only said the deceased's name but also if he or she had done anything major before passing. He scanned the list for any familiar names. 'It's not like my friends could be defeated, they are too strong' Naruto thought as he scanned the list, looking only at last names mumbling them as he went through the list. "...Isuri... Ivoli... Hanto... Haruno... Himosh- wait, what?"

Naruto froze. 'no, this can't be right' he thought. He checked the name again. Naruto's world shattered. The teammate he had grown to consider as a sister was listed clearly on the casualty list. Listed next to her name was that she had not only saved countless lives out in the front lines, but she had also taken Sasori and Lady Chiyo down. "no, impossible, she could have healed herself no" Naruto whined on the brink of tears. He continued to search the list and to his horror, found more familiar names. "No, not Kiba and Akamaru too." Naruto could barely manage to speak at this point. The Inuzuka pair had managed to take out multiple platoons of the white Zetsu clones before being taken down by Kimimaro. "no... Sniff...this can't be right," he shouted in denial as he ran from the list of fallen comrades, tears in his eyes.

^End Memory^

"Hey, Naruto. Naruto? NARUTO!" Shikamaru woke Naruto from his memories. "huh? What's up Shikamaru?" Naruto asked completely oblivious to the ANBU that was standing on the roof. Shikamaru simply pointed to the ANBU with a cat mask. "Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you." the ANBU stated. "aww but I don't want to see Grandma Tsunade right now" Naruto complained. "She also told me to tell you that it has to do with both your father and the Kyuubi" the ANBU continued.

Naruto grew stiff at the mention of the Kyuubi. His friends all knew about it but it still was a tough topic to talk about. He was glad that his friends still cared for him even though he had a demon sealed into him.

"I'll see her right now, later Shikamaru" Naruto said as he ran off to the Hokage tower to meet with Tsunade. "troublesome" Shikamaru groaned as he went back to sleep.

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade had learned that it was a bad idea to have a meeting in the immediately after the time she sent an ANBU to get Naruto, as Naruto would be likely to burst through the doors at any given time.

As is on cue, Naruto burst through the doors and ran up to The Hokage's desk. "what is it Grandma Tsunade? What did you find?" Naruto asked with uncontrolled excitement. "calm down and sit down Naruto" Tsunade sighed as she felt a headache coming on. She took a sip of her Sake. Naruto sat down to listen. "I found a scroll that your father, the fourth Hokage, wanted you to have once you mastered controlling the fox's chakra. I assume you are familiar with a blood seal." Tsunade explained as she handed the scroll to Naruto. Naruto nodded as he took the scroll.

Naruto bit his thumb and smeared some of his blood onto the seal. He then focused some chakra into the seal. The seal faded away, allowing Naruto to read the contents.

"Naruto, if you are reading this then you have mastered learned to control the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra. I designed the seal to allow you to be able to confront Kyuubi. To actually be able to hold your own against Kyuubi, let alone defeat him is a great feat and you should be honored. Sealed into this scroll are two things; First is a mission scroll for an S-Rank mission that you and two other capable shinobi are to be given. This mission should not be taken lightly, as it could easily take multiple years to complete. I cannot go into details but you and your team should probably tie up any loose ends in the village. The other thing is a note for the current Hokage, whoever is currently in the position. The note should only be read by the Kage. As advice from father to son for picking your team, pick the two people who are your closest friends but are still varied in combat styles. I am sorry for the burden I forced upon you Naruto but soon you will understand why.

Love your father, the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

Naruto was in shock, he had just been assigned a mission by his father. "here, I will unseal the storage seal here and..., Grandma, these are for you," Naruto said as he excitedly opened the seal and gave Tsunade its contents. "I'm going to go find some people, you read the notes, and I'll be back in a bit" Naruto said.

_Konoha Streets_

Naruto wandered the streets of the village toward. His favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's ramen. "hey, old man, I'll just have my usual snack" Naruto called into the ramen shop. "oh Hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Naruto heard a familiar voice ask as his food was delivered. "oh just thinking about a mission I have, I need to pick two of my friends to go on a really long mission with me." Naruto replied. "If I were in your position I would take Shikamaru and someone who is good at close range. Shikamaru could help you plan for whatever it is you are doing" Teuchi responded as Naruto devoured his ramen. "thanks old man, I think you are right. Well I have to go, see you when I get back" Naruto shouted as he ran off towards the last place he saw Shikamaru, his roof.

_Namikaze Compound Roof_

Shikamaru sneezed, multiple times, awakening him from his nap. "why do I have a feeling that My life is about to get a lot more troublesome? And that Naruto is directly responsible" he groaned to himself. Before Shikamaru could fall back asleep, Naruto arrived. "Hey, Shikamaru, are you awake? I need your help." Naruto Shouted as Shikamaru sat up. "Let me guess, Lady Hokage gave you some high ranking mission and you are recruiting a team? If that's it then sure I'll join you..." Shikamaru guessed lazily. "actually that just about sums it up, that's great Shikamaru" Naruto commented, dumbfounded by Shikamaru volunteering for something. "I wasn't done; I'll join you, if you bring Hinata with us. I can figure out what she said to you during Pain's invasion, so I want you to talk with her." Shikamaru explained, shocking Naruto.

"well, ok that works for me, let's find her. Any idea where she is?" Naruto asked Shikamaru. "just one" Shikamaru commented "training with Shino" he finished. The both ran off to find Hinata.

_Meanwhile at the Hokage Tower_

"...… What was this Minato? Why are you telling me about some creature that kills everything natural, it sounds more like a myth than an actual being? You better have a good explanation for this "Tsunade was only halfway done reading the note addressed to her and she was already completely confused. Minato's note had explained about a creature that he referred to as a Reaper. The description of them seemed to be completely insane. Just one could be the size of a village or larger. Tsunade began to read more of the note and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "no, that's impossible. There is no way that..." she slowly was putting the pieces together and began to understand the true purpose of the mission she was about to send Naruto and his team on.

_Training Ground 42_

Shino was trying to find a way to have his insects be involved in element based techniques without killing them in the process. Hinata was helping him direct his chakra better by using her byakugan. It was because of this that she noticed Naruto and Shikamaru approaching. "Shino, Naruto and Shikamaru are coming, let's take a break." she suggested.

Shino called in insects back to let them rest. Naruto ran up to Hinata and Shino while Shikamaru slowly walked up. "Hey Hinata, I need you to go on a mission with me, and Shikamaru." Naruto explained as Hinata blushed slightly. "I would be happy to, what type of mission is it?" she asked, excited about having a mission with Naruto. Naruto, seeing her excitement, replied "oh it's just an S-Rank mission that could take a few years. My fath... Hey, Hinata, are you ok?" Hinata froze. All that went through her mind was 'S-Rank!...FEW YEARS!...Naruto!' Hinata slumped over and passed out.

"heh, I think I broke her" Naruto laughed. "hey Shikamaru, can you help me, we need to get her back to the Hokage tower to be given our mission instructions. I'll take her head, you get her legs." Naruto instructed. Shikamaru picked up Hinata legs and Naruto picked up her upper body. "Later Shino" Naruto shouted as they carried Hinata towards the Hokage tower.

_Hokage Tower_

Tsunade had finished reading Minato's note and didn't know what to think. 'How could Minato have done this, it could have been done in such a safer way, for the village and for Naruto.' just as Tsunade finished her thought Naruto and Shikamaru opened the doors, carrying hinata. 'intresting teammate choice' Tsunade thought.

"before we go over the mission, we need Hinata awake," Tsunade said as she walked over and used a medical based technique to wake Hinata up. 'where am I?' She wondered. Then everything came back to her. "oh I'm sorry for fainting lady Hokage" Hinata spoke timidly." its ok Hinata" no harm done" Tsunade replied.

Tsunade opened the mission scroll and began to read." the contents of this mission are top-secret, and will be given to Naruto and his team at a secret location. Please forgive me Hokage but it is vital that only the three ninja on the mission know what is actually going on. To get to the secret location, all Naruto needs to do is focus some of his chakra into the Clan Crest at the Namikaze compound. His teammates will need to hold on to him as it will only work with a Namikaze's chakra. Hidden inside the crest in a transport jutsu that will transport the group to their briefing location. All that can be said from there is to follow the lights." Tsunade finished.

"hmm, why did we waste time walking here when we could have just been at the compound the whole tine?" Shikamaru asked. ", ANBU, go find all of this groups friends and family and tell them to meet out front of the Namikaze clan compound." Tsunade ordered. The ANBU left and Tsunade turned, to the group of three, "go prepare your gear, you should leave soon. I'll meet you At the Namikaze clan compound. Dismissed" Tsunade ordered the team. The three left to prepare their gear for their journey to the unknown.

_Namikaze Compound, A Few Hours Later_

A fair sized group had gathered outside the Namikaze Compound. They were all wondering the same thing, 'why the heck are we here.' the group comprised of; Shikaku Nara, Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinabi Hyuuga, Kakashi, Kurenai, Choji, Ino, Shino, TenTen, Neji, and Rock Lee.

Soon, Tsunade arrived with Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. They were dressed in their full combat gear. They walked towards the Namikaze Clan Crest where Tsunade was waiting for them. She then silenced the crowd. "I know you all are wondering why I called you here to The Namikaze Clan Compound, and also why these three (Points Towards Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru) are here dressed for battle. The answer is simple. I found a scroll That contained an S-Rank mission. This mission was Authorized by our Fourth Hokage and specifically required that Naruto lead it once he was deemed capable. They may be gone for a few weeks, they may be gone for a few years, or you may never see them again. I Called you here to give you one last chance to say goodbye" Tsunade finished.

_With Hinata_

Shino and Kurenai were the first ones to make their ways over to Hinata. " wow Hinata, your going on a long term mission with him, maybe now you two Can have that talk that you keep putting off" Kurenai teased." but Hinata, be safe I wouldn't be able to take it if we lost you too" Kurenai said, hugging Hinata. Then Shino spoke "if this does turn out to be your last mission, it was an honor being on your team. But I hope that you do return to tell us how it went" Shino said showing a smile. "thank you Kurenai sensei and thank you Shino. I hope to see you both again." Hinata then walked towards her father and sister. "this is... Unexpected Hinata, but I hope that you and your team are successful. I hope you return safely (hugs Hinata) I'll miss you my daughter" Hiashi told Hinata. her sister, Hinabi began to speak" I know you'll be fine sis, I just want to know everything that happened between you and Naruto when you get back". Hinata then hugged her sister. She then returned to the crest to meet with her team.

_With Shikamaru_

Shikamaru was approached by Ino and Choji. "Shikamaru, I'm surprised that you would actually decide to do a mission that takes this much effort" Ino joked" I'll miss you too Ino" Shikamaru responded with a laugh as Ino hugged him. After Ino let him go, Shikamaru turned to Choji. "Choji buddy, it has been great having you as a teammate, I promise I'll come back in one piece" Shikamaru told Choji. "got it, when you do get back, teach me how to play shogi ok?" Choji answered as Shikamaru smiled. "sure buddy" Shikamaru responded as he walked away from his teammates and began to talk with his dad." you don't need to say anything, Shikamaru, I'm proud of your decision" Shikaku Told Shikamaru. Smiling Shikamaru responded "thanks dad" as he walked back to the Namikaze Crest.

_With Naruto_

The entirety of team Guy approached Naruto. TenTen began "Well it's good to see you Naruto, I wish you luck on your mission" she said as Lee cut in"YOSH! I'M SURE YOUR MISSION WILL BE FILLED WITH YOUTHFULL EXCITMENT!" Lee shouted. "uh thanks lee, and thanks TenTen." Naruto replied. Then Neji began to speak "I wish you the best of luck on your mission but it comes with a warning; if anything bad happened to Hinata on your mission I swear that I will cut your balls off." Neji warned Naruto. "I'll keep that in mind Neji, hey Kakashi sensei I'm over here." Naruto said as he saw Kakashi. "Naruto, you have been my best student, so please be sure to survive this mission, I wouldn't be able to bear the thought of losing my whole team." Kakashi told Naruto. "Kakashi sensei, have I ever lost when it really mattered? But thanks "Naruto said smiling as he went up to the crest with his team.

_The Namikaze Crest_

"now that that's done, are the three of you ready?" Tsunade asked. "yes" they answered together." then Naruto, activate the seal." Tsunade instructed. "I thought you would never ask, Hinata, Shikamaru, grab on its time." Naruto shouted as he began to pump chakra into the crest. The crest began to glow as Naruto continues to add chakra to the Crest. Suddenly there was a Flash of Light. when the crowd looked at the crest again the team of three was gone. Hinabi turned to her father and asked "Does our Crest do that too?" Hiashi could only laugh.

_Unknown Location_

Inside a dark Metallic room a seal sat painted on the ground. It began to glow and then it gave off a flash of light as it dropped three shinobi into the room. "where are we?" Naruto asked. Suddenly a hologram computer screen in front of them turned on. The words **PLEASE FOLLOW THE LIT HALLWAYS** was visible on it. "weird" Shikamaru commented.

Lights in one of the hallways near them began to turn on. "let's follow the lights" Hinata suggested. "I agree, we can't turn back now." Naruto agreed. Another Hologram screen appeared saying** I HAVE WATCHED YOUR PROGRESS FOR LONGER THAN YOU KNOW NARUTO**. "looks like you have a friend Naruto" Shikamaru said jokingly. The lights turned to the right and the group followed.

Another screen appeared, this one saying, **YOU EACH ARE POWERFULL. THIS IS WHY I NEED YOUR HELP**. "Why not show yourself then?" Naruto shouted out to the screens. The screen changed to say AS YOU WISH. the lights came on to reveal a small circular room with an oddly shaped door, inside the room, there were three chairs facing a cylindrical holographic screen.

"let's sit, what's the worst that could happen?" Naruto suggested. "I agree, maybe this thing can explain our mission to us" Shikamaru replied. Hinata simply nodded. The three sat in the chairs. At once restraints appeared from the chairs and restrained them. The door slammed shut and they knew something was wrong.

Naruto could feel the fox's chakra leaving his body. "This isn't good; I can Feel the Kyuubi escaping!" Naruto shouted. "Oh Crap, I can't get out of this restraint, Hinata, What do you see?" Shikamaru asked Hinata. At this point Naruto was entering a full out panic. Hinata activated her byakugan and was astonished to see the fox's chakra entering the central screen. "Naruto, the Kyuubi's Chakra is flowing to the screen in the middle, it isn't escaping, the Chakra is being drained!"Hinata shouted. Then it stopped, Naruto had about half of its power left. "what just happened?" Naruto asked in fear.

"**I came home**" a voice boomed as the screens flashed to life. The Fox's face visible on the screen. Naruto looked furious "why escape now? If you wanted to kill us then why not jus..." "**Stop, allow me to speak**" Kyuubi boomed. "Naruto, let's listen; we don't know what it will say" Shikamaru explained.

"**I will explain to you your mission and my origin. Your mission is to confront a race of sentient Starships known as Reapers. These Reapers destroy all life once every 50,000 years. They will be arriving within the year. I have waited for you to be ready Naruto, because once you were able to tame my power, you became useful in the fight against them. One moment, I'm going to launch the pod and activate its signal to the Normandy.**" the fox then disappeared and a very loud bang was heard, followed by the entire chamber shaking violently. "What just happened?" Shikamaru asked. "**it would be better for you if you could see it.**" the fox said. The cylindrical screen flashed to life and the fox returned. A window near each ninja opened, the restraints loosened and then retracted away. The three cautiously rose and looked out the window.

"what the heck?" they said in unison as they saw the leaf village from the top view. "that's Konoha, but that's impossible." Shikamaru said. The three looked out their windows and say their home getting smaller, when they looked up; they realized where they were going. "**Congratulations, you are the first Ninja ever to leave the planet referred to as Kisari. You probably will not be the last. I have looked into the recent events of the galaxy and sent a beacon directly to a ship that will best help our cause**" the fox explained. "and that cause is?" Shikamaru asked questioningly. "**to defeat the Reapers. You three will have more success than the ship that will pick us up but they will be necessary in the mission."**

"excuse me, what did you mean when you said your origin a bit ago?" Hinata spoke up. "**ah yes I almost forgot, I am going to reach you about everything you three need to know to fight the reapers, from the other** **species in the galaxy, to how you can use what you call chakra to fight better, and of my origin. Where to begin, I know."** the fox paused then with a toothy grin he said "**I am Kyuubi. The Original Reaper**"

Authors Note:

So, what do you think? I'm new to this so give me any feedback you can.

But please no Overly Negative comments, I'd like to know what I can do to make this better, depending on what I get will determine if I continue the story or not.

By the way, in this, Hinata has lost most of her shyness and stuttering due to her fight with Pain though she still is shy around Naruto, also, tell me I you all think I should add the Honorifics or not.

One last thing; I plan to have Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru each fight vaguely similar to one of the six classes from Mass Effect what do you think of;

Naruto =Adept (sage mode rasengan techniques remind me of it)

Hinata=Vanguard (Gets up close to enemy ant disables them)

Shikamaru=Infiltrator (he would probably use the cloaking for invisible naps)'

As I have said Many times, Tell me what you think


	2. The Commander

Chapter Two, the Commander

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

^memory/flashback^

"YELLING"

_Locations_

**Demon/Reaper Talking**

(Character Actions)

_Reaper Escape Pod_

The fox paused then with a toothy grin he said "**I am Kyuubi. The Original Reaper**". The looks on the faces of the Shinobi were that of terror but also of interest. "**Now I understand you have questions, and I believe that I will answer most if not all with one story."** the fox explained.

"R**eapers were the original beings, at first; we were indifferent about organic life. Sometimes reapers would assist organics with new technology like the mass relays, large constructions used to travel long distances quickly. Other reapers would harm organics and entice fear and worship from them. I, as the original reaper, did my best to keep balance."**

"**Sadly, some reapers were obsessed with eliminating organics, and would systematically eliminate them every 50,000 years. I tried to step in and stop them. Their leader, a Reaper named Sovereign, had decided that I was not a fit leader for the reapers, and staged a coup, I managed to escape, but I suffered many injuries, the most prominent of which was that my main engine was nearly destroyed. Eventually, after almost a complete cycle of 50,000 years, I fell into the gravity of your planet and crashed into it."** Kyuubi explained.

"So you didn't want to come here, you were driven away by your own people?" Hinata asked. **"Yes, Hinata, that is correct. At the moment, I am using a bit of my processing ability to look up recent events. It turns out, the ship that I sent our signal to, the SR-2 Normandy, Is commanded by a Human that led a team that defeated Sovereign. The new problem is that During Sovereigns reign, he has completely devoted the reaper species to the cyclic Destruction of organics."**

"**When I crashed onto Kisari around 25 years ago, my body was confronted by your father. I led him through the ship as I did with you three. When I was able to speak with Minato, he immediately understood the threat that the reapers posed. Minato then explained the concept of what you call chakra. In the rest of the Galaxy, your chakra is called Biotics. When Minato gave me a demonstration of some techniques I realized that I might have stumbled upon a solution to the reaper issue."**

"**Why is that, what is so special about our Chakra compared to this Biotics stuff?"** Naruto asked still a bit on edge about Kyuubi's story. "**Ha-ha, when I first saw Minato I assumed that this was a human colony. After I saw him use chakra, I realized that I was wrong. Your chakra is an extremely advanced form of Biotics. Your Biotic mastery is Stronger than the most if not all other species. I also noticed that your bodies reach physical maturity sooner than human. You three may only be 17, but compared to normal humans, you have the bodies of people who train most of their lives. I believe that your species is closely related to humans but you are not human. I myself have decided to call your race Shinobi, the name not only reflects your abilities but also reflects the common profession on your planet." **Kyuubi explained to the Three Shinobi. Hinata then activated her Byakugan and began to look out into space while Kyuubi talked.

"**Now, back to my story**" Kyuubi sighed," **I Had Minato help me build the pod we are in at the moment. I then explained my solution to Minato; my solution was to seal my program and biotic energy into one of your species. Minato explained to me that we would have to plan the sealing because the sealing its self would kill him. By this point he was leader of your village. He then set up an alternate body for me to use mobilly, then he explained to me that he was to have a child, and that he would have to seal me into you, Naruto. Thus, on the day of the attack, I used the alternate body to attack the village, making sure to minimize casualties. Minato sealed me into you. The seal allowed you to get accustomed to my power. When you mastered my power you did something that took an entire fleet of ships. You defeated a reaper Singlehandedly."**

Naruto was shocked; he knew that his father had sealed Kyuubi into him because of the attack. He never had suspected that his father, the Fourth Hokage, would have planned the attack. 'No way, my dad was a Hokage, how could he plan an attack on his own home? It makes no sense, he is supposed to protect his home' Naruto thought. Then it hit him 'He was protecting his home, the entire galaxy would have no chance unless he had sealed Kyuubi into me. He had to sacrifice a few hundred lives to save So many more.' Naruto realized.

Shikamaru nodded," So basically, This Commander you found has the mobility and equipment for our mission, and we have the firepower to defeat reapers. Makes sense, but what do we say to him? It's not like we can just tell them that you are sealed into Naruto, they would kill him" Shikamaru explained. "**You make a good point, Shikamaru, but I have a plan that I will explain once her ship is about to pick us up. Also, the commander is a She, not a He, her name is Julia Sheppard." **Kyuubi corrected.

"Not to Interrupt, but I see something coming towards us, and it's much bigger than us." Hinata said as a new ship entered her Byakugan's range. On its side the words NORMANDY SV-2 were printed. It slowly approached the pod, a hatch on the bottom open. "**Speak of the devil, Sheppard is here**" Kyuubi then explained the plan that he had came up with, after the planning was finished, Kyuubi reentered Naruto through the seal...

_Normandy SV-2_

"Sheppard, we have arrived at the distress call that you wanted me to go to." Joker, the pilot of the Normandy shouted down the long hallway to Sheppard. "Good, thank you joker. EDI, scan the pod, what is inside of it?" Sheppard asked. "I detect three life signs aboard the pod. I also detect an unidentifiable energy source aboard it. The three beings appear human but some things seem off." EDI, the ships AI responded.

"Tell Mordin and Tali to meet me in the elevator once you pick up the pod. We don't know who or what they are but they might be hostile." Sheppard ordered. "Sheppard, we have collected the pod, sealing cargo bay airlocks now." EDI informed Sheppard. "Good, Mordin, follow me to engineering, we can pick Tali up and also get a view of the pod." Sheppard said as she and Mordin entered the elevator to the Engineering deck.

_Engineering Deck_

The elevator's doors opened and Sheppard and Mordin stepped out to find Tali, waiting for them. "Let's see what we've got, Sheppard said as the three looked out the window to the cargo bay."Interesting, Crude Design, Advanced Technology, Could be Trap" Mordin said. "We will never know unless we check it out" Sheppard said as She, Mordin and Tali returned to the elevator to head to the cargo bay. As the elevators doors shut, the walls of the pod broke open to reveal three life forms.

_Normandy SV-2 Cargo Bay (Naruto Perspective)_

The Pod's walls fell outward, allowing Naruto and Shikamaru to see the inside of the ship. The three Shinobi walked around the cargo bay a bit, admiring the advanced technology.

"I see a group of three approaching on a slow moving elevator over there (points toward elevator). There are three people inside. Someone wearing a Full body suit on one side, some frog looking thing on the other and a normal person in the middle. I think we can assume that Sheppard is in the middle." Hinata told her teammates what she saw. "Ok, Hinata, Shikamaru, you know what to do, right?" Naruto asked his team, he then sat down in a meditative position. "Of course Naruto", Shikamaru responded as he took out Asuma's Chakra blades and began to focus his Chakra into them. Hinata assumed a Gentle Fist stance, but then changed into the stance of her Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist Technique, a pair of blue Lions made of chakra appeared on her Hands. "All set Naruto" Hinata replied. "Good, let's make a good first impression" Naruto said as He stood from his meditative position, now in sage mode. The three Shinobi then moved to their positions they had planned.

_Normandy SV-2 Cargo Bay (Sheppard Perspective)_

The doors of the elevator opened, allowing Sheppard, Tali and Mordin to exit. The first thing Sheppard Noticed was that the pod had opened, and was now empty. "Come out from hiding, we don't want to hurt you, we just want to talk." she shouted as her and her team approached the pod. About halfway to the pod, Sheppard heard the sound of metal on metal, she turned around to see two Trench Knives buried in the shadows of her teammates. Assuming that it was due to bad aiming the team proceeded foreword.

"What the Heck, I can't move, Sheppard, help" Tali shouted. "Motion Lost. Recommend you turn around Sheppard" Mordin advised Sheppard as he noticed movement behind Sheppard. Sheppard turned around to see three Humans. One had a black and orange jacket, blonde hair, but his eyes, looked like those of a Salarian, toad- like. The next was a girl, she had long Dark Blue hair, a purple and white jacket and she had white, pupil less eyes. The third person wore a black outfit with a green combat vest on it. His black hair was put into a spiked ponytail.

"Sheppard, Right?" the blonde one asked her. "yes, but I would like to know who you are." Sheppard asked, trying to play down her disadvantage. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde boy said. "Hinata Hyuuga" the apparently blind one said. "Shikamaru Nara" the ponytail boy said.

"I would like to speak with you Sheppard, we will release your teammates as a show of trust that you won't attack." Naruto explained. "Sounds reasonable, but your team stays too" Sheppard countered. "Fair enough, Shikamaru, release then, Hinata, stand down." Naruto shouted to his team. "Same with you two, Mordin, Tali, no violence unless they start it." Sheppard yelled.

The lions on Hinata's fists faded. A shadow began to weave itself out of the metal. It moved to the Trench knives and lifted them. Once they left the metal, Tali and Mordin both fell to the ground, then got back up. Naruto's eyes changed to blue. He and Sheppard walked towards the pod. Hinata's eyes bulged as she watched Naruto's position as they left eyesight. "Shikamaru, I'm monitoring Naruto, if anything happens, I'll tell you." Hinata informed Shikamaru. Shikamaru nodded. Mordin and Tali were confused. First they had been held in place by a knife that didn't ever touch them, now an apparently blind girl was saying she was monitoring the blonde kid.

Tali's curiosity got the better of her and she asked "how can you be monitoring him? Aren't you blind?" Hinata laughed when she heard this question. Mordin looked curious. "Um... well..." Hinata stuttered, trying to figure out the best explanation. "You could say she has a genetic mutation in her eyes that allows her to see almost 360 degrees and at distances of around 10 kilometers. She can also see through solid objects." Shikamaru explained, interrupting Hinata. "Fascinating, trickery in eyes, appear blind, see well." Mordin said. "I myself have an IQ of over 200, so yeah, I'm going to sleep now" Shikamaru continued as he laid down to take a nap. 'Dang, I bet he could help me allot with things in engineering' Tali thought as Shikamaru laid down.

_Normandy SV-2 Cargo Bay near Pod._

"Explain this again, you make no sense." Sheppard asked as Naruto groaned. **'Naruto, I'm going to explain from the screen, tell her to stay calm**.' Kyuubi told Naruto. "Stay calm, Kyuubi will explain it to you" Naruto said casually. "Who is Kyuubi?" Sheppard asked when the Screen in the center of the pod sprang to life, Kyuubi visible on screen. "**Hello Sheppard, I'm going to explain the situation to you. But no rash actions until I finish. Understand?"** Kyuubi asked. "Sure, I'll try not to interrupt" Sheppard Responded.

"**I'm the original Reaper, but I will not harm you. I am basically contained within this boy (points to Naruto). The three I brought here are extremely powerful. They aren't human. They may not look like it but they are extremely powerful Biotics. Personally, I believe that Shinobi is a fitting name for the species**." Kyuubi explained the Situation in a nutshell.

Sheppard's eyes went wide."So in this terminal in front of me, is a reaper program? And it wants to help me defeat its kind?" she summarized what Kyuubi told her. "**Yep, pretty much**."

Naruto and Kyuubi said together. "Welcome to the Crew Naruto. Go inform your team." Sheppard said, welcoming her new member. "**One thing, where ever you put them, they must be together and we must pit this screen that I'm currently using, in their quarters. I have only taught them a fraction of what they need to know about the galaxy." **Kyuubi told Sheppard before returning to Naruto.

_Normandy SV-2 Cargo Bay Main hold_

Naruto and Sheppard walked back towered Hinata, Mordin, Shikamaru and Tali. "Mordin, Tali, the three of them are going to join our crew." Sheppard explained to her squad. 'Maybe the lazy kid can help me after all' Tali thought. "Sheppard, where are we going to stay?" if you give us the supplies we can make home just about anywhere." Naruto asked Sheppard as the six entered the elevator. "Most rooms are taken but the Starboard Cargo Bay is open. You will have to clean it up though. Zaeed decided that he didn't want to follow orders, so we left him on the same place we picked him up. We let him take his stuff but he left the room a mess."Sheppard explained. "Perfect, I'll clean it up fast. Then I'll get the screen thing. Then I want to talk to everyone that you plan to have in battle, in our room." Naruto said. "How long until you want to talk with them?" Sheppard asked Naruto. "Around 10 minutes" Naruto said smiling. The elevator doors opened and Sheppard pointed out the room. Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru made their way to the room. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Sheppard heard Naruto shout. Suddenly two Naruto's left the room and took the elevator down and grabbed the screen. They set it into the room and disappeared. Other Naruto Clones got to work cleaning the cargo hold.

Later Sheppard and the crew entered and found the room clean, and personalized for the Shinobi. Shikamaru was napping and Naruto and Hinata were in a conversation. "Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, meet the rest of my crew. This Is Miranda, Jacob, Garrus, Grunt, Jack, Mordin and Tali." Sheppard introduced her crew. Naruto then let Kyuubi into the Screen. Kyuubi appeared on the screen. "**I'm Kyuubi, The original Reaper, and before you all overreact, I'm completely under Naruto's control. I was sealed into Naruto, and am controlled by him. He has full access to my power**." Kyuubi explained "**the process for him doing this involved him unsealing me, fighting me, and then resealing me. To put it simply, Naruto has Singlehandedly Defeated a Reaper."**

Authors Note: Well there is Chapter Two. I hope it Satisfies. I'm trying my best to make this beginning interesting enough, but soon it will get better. I will once again emphasize on two things, one: This is my First FanFic, and Two, Please Review, it can only help. I also apologize for the Kyuubi talking for what seemed half of this chapter, the next one will be better.


	3. The Shinobi

Chapter Three: The Shinobi

"Normal Talking"

'thinking'

^memory/flashback^

"YELLING"

_Locations_

**Demon/Reaper Talking**

(Character Actions)

_Normandy SV-2 Starboard Cargo Bay_

…Kyuubi explained "**the process for him doing this involved him unsealing me, fighting me, and then resealing me. To put it simply, Naruto has Singlehandedly Defeated a reaper**."

"How Stupid do you Three think we are?" Miranda accused the Shinobi. "just believing that the thing in front of us is a reaper is hard enough, now you claim that Blondie here did something that took the entire alliance fleet to do? For all we know you three could be trying to sabotage our mission." she finished.

"I agree with Miranda to a point" Garrus added. "I believe that Kyuubi is a Reaper but I'm unsure about if a child could seriously defeat one. If you are going to have these three join the crew Sheppard, we need to know more about them" he finished.

"um... I have a suggestion that could satisfy everyone." Hinata said, barely audible to anyone. "huh, Hinata, what did you say?" Naruto asked her. "I have an idea that will settle this" she said, louder. "what is it?" Sheppard asked her.

"We could have a friendly sparing session to show our abilities, if anyone wants to that is." Hinata said. "That's perfect, but there is problem, there is no room on the Normandy for sparring" Sheppard commented

"Why not back home, at the forest of death? nobody goes there unless there are exams and it is good to show what we can do. Heck, we could invite grandma Tsunade to watch." Naruto commented. "Forest of death, that sounds 'nothing' like a trap to eliminate all of the main crew in one swoop." Miranda commented sarcastically. "that's a good idea, plus you could point out Kyuubi's wreckage to us. That could validate your claim of Kyuubi bring a reaper" Garrus added. "Then it's decided, tomorrow we will take the shuttle down to the planet and we will have a few spars and you three can introduce us to your friend." Sheppard decided. Most of her Crew except for Tai, Garrus and Kasumi left to get back to their work.

"why not today? We all feel fine." Naruto said as his stomach growled." heh-heh, I am a bit hungry" Naruto added. "I understand that you may feel fine but if you three are to be joining the crew, we need you added to the medical roster, fitted with armor and weapons and a few other things" Sheppard explained. "oh, ok, can I send a message to the leader of our home town? I want her to meet you when we spar." Naruto asked. Sheppard was puzzled.

"How do you plan to do that? From what I've seen you don't use much technology."Sheppard asked Naruto. Naruto smirked," I'll show you, stand back" he said. Suddenly he bit into his thumb deep enough to draw blood. Sheppard reached out to stop him but was held back by Hinata," What are you doing!" Sheppard asked. "Just watch, what he is doing isn't dangerous to him" Hinata calmly said. "uh... Ok..."Sheppard replied, obviously wondering what Naruto was doing.

Naruto's hands began to form Handsigns. 'he has lost his mind' Sheppard thought to herself as Naruto finished the Handsigns. Naruto slammed his palm against the floor and a cloud of smoke appeared. "what the heck did you do?" Sheppard asked worried about the smoke. The smoke cleared to reveal Naruto still standing there, a grin on his face." so, nothing happened?" Sheppard concluded, and then she saw it. In the spot where he had put his palm, a very large red toad stood.

"Hey Gamakichi, how are you?" Naruto said casually. "hey Naruto, where are we? This place is new" Gamakichi asked. Sheppard nearly attacked the large toad that had suddenly appeared in front of her. "how did you do that?" Sheppard demanded, confused. "It's a skill that some people back on our planet. The user can call an animal to his or her current location instantly." Shikamaru explained groggily as he sat up from where he was laying. 'weird, but also seems kind of useful' Sheppard thought.

"so, Naruto, what did you summon me for?" Gamakichi asked Naruto. "I need you to tell Grandma Tsunade that me and my team are going to be at the tower at the center of the Forest of death tomorrow. Also tell her that we are going to bring some new friends" Naruto said as he relayed his message. "gotcha, later" Gamakichi said as he disappeared just as suddenly as he appeared.

Naruto and turned to Sheppard and said" now we're ready, what do we do first?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru got up and stood next to Naruto alongside Hinata. "well, first we need to register you three into the ships medical records." Sheppard said as she led the three shinobi to the elevator.

_Normandy SV-2 Crew Deck_

The elevator doors opened and the four passengers exited. As they walked the short distance to the medical bay, the shinobi had a glimpse of the main room of the crew deck. There were some tables and a small kitchen. The doors to the Med-Bay opened and the four entered.

"Good to see you again Sheppard, and who, may I ask, are these three?" Dr. Chakwas said to Sheppard. "Oh, these three are Possibly going to join the crew. The blonde kid is Naruto, The Not-Blind Girl is Hinata, and the third one is Shikamaru." Sheppard said as she introduced the Shinobi. "ok, so you want me to add them to our medical databases?" Chakwas asked Sheppard and was answered with a nod. "ok let's start with Naruto, stand over there. (points towards a scanner) it will scan your body and give me an analysts of you" Chakwas explained. Naruto followed her instructions and was supervised when he saw the scanner begin to scan him.

"Impossible" Chakwas said in a gasp. "what did you find" Sheppard responded In a cautious tone. "Apparently His body has two separate systems that supply his body with energy. One system is his blood system." Chakwas said as she tried to grasp what she saw. "the other system seems to be constantly supplying pure Biotic energy to his body." she explained. "other than that he is an extremely fit 17 year old human." she concluded, motioning for Shikamaru to step into the scanner.

"Actually, according to Kyuubi, we aren't Human, He Called Our race Shinobi." Naruto commented. "and who is Kyuubi?" Chakwas asked Naruto as the scanner scanned Shikamaru. "Oh, Kyuubi is the reaper sealed inside of me." Naruto said smiling. Chakwas was wide eyed then simply said" you never can recruit anyone normal, can you Sheppard? And Hinata, your turn in the scanner. " "no I can't" Sheppard replied laughing as Hinata was scanned.

_Normandy SV-2 CIC Deck_

"Now that we are done with that lets get you three fitted with armor and weapons" Sheppard told the shinobi as they entered the armory. Jacob turned to see Sheppard and the three newest crew members. "Hello Commander, Ill assumes that you want me to check their specialties?" Jacob asked. Sheppard nodded as she led the Shinobi over to the weapon production machine.

"this machine will take the information gathered from the Medical records and use it to classify you into one of six basic categories. This mostly decides what guns you are most likely to use" Jacob explained. "Sounds cool, I'll go first" Naruto said. The machine's screen then showed a picture of Naruto. "Biotic Capacity: Extremely high. Intelligence: average. Strength: above Average. Most Efficient tactics: Long Range Biotic, Commonly referred to as an Adept." the machines VI stated in a monotone. "Cool, Hinata, You go next" Naruto said, excited to see what his team would be. "ok, I'll go" she responded. Naruto then moved to select his armor and weapons.

Hinata's picture appeared on the machine."Biotic Capability: High. Intelligence: high. Strength: Average. Most Efficient Tactics: Rush To close range and disable target. Commonly Referred to as Vanguard." the VI said."Shikamaru, you go now" Hinata said as she joined Naruto in selecting her gear.

Shikamaru stepped up to the screen and his picture appeared on it. " biotic Capabilities: average. Intelligence: Extremely High. Strength: Moderate to low. Most Efficient Tactics: Long ranged Fire support and stealth. Commonly referred to as Infiltrator." The VI said. Shikamaru then joined his team.

After the three had picked their gear Jacob put the information into the computer."I'll tell you when your gear is ready" Jacob informed the group. "Hey, Hinata I don't know about you but I'm tired, Shikamaru is always tired but want to head to our room and get some sleep?" Naruto asked his team. "yeah, I'm tired, let's go" Hinata said while yawning. The three went to their room and went to sleep.

_Normandy SV-2 Cargo Bay._

"all right, everybody on the shuttle" Sheppard commanded. All of shipyards team was aboard the Kodiak drop shuttle along with the three shinobi. The cargo bay's doors opened and she shuttle exited the ship.

"first let's go see the reaper wreckage, Naruto, can Kyuubi steer the shuttle over his wreckage?" Sheppard asked Naruto. "**Yes I can**" Kyuubi answered as the shuttle jerked to the right suddenly before leveling out. "So, have you three decided on who you want to fight yet?" Sheppard asked the shinobi.

"I'm not sure, who wants to fight me?" Naruto asked. "from you three, you look like you would last the longest against a Krogan, I'll fight you" Grunt Responded, eager to fight. "works for me, what about you Hinata?" Naruto responded. "I want to fight her." Hinata said pointing at Miranda. "fine with me, I'll clobber you quickly anyway" Miranda responded. The tension between then seemed almost visible. "I think I'll fight you, Garrus right?" Shikamaru stated, pointing at Garrus. "yeah, I'll only use rubber rounds; I don't want to kill you after all". Garrus responded.

"**were at my body, as you can see, I'm clearly a reaper." **Kyuubi said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. "wow, it's a wonder how the Alliance missed this, maybe we could get repair crew there to fix your body up." Sheppard said. " **that would be great**" Kyuubi responded." **Now that you all believe that I'm a Reaper, let's get to the Forest of death, to meet Tsunade.**" he finished. The shuttle flew off towards the forest.

_Forest of death Central tower_

'I wonder what Naruto meant by bringing a few new friends to the tower' Tsunade thought. Suddenly she heard the sound of engines and looked up to see an object from the sky landing very close to her. "oh shit!" she shouted. The object then stopped moving and part of it opened. A large group exited the object. Tsunade was surprised to se three of her Shinobi in the group.

"Naruto! Why do you always make the weirdest friends?" Tsunade asked. "because, grandma, life would be boring. Anyways, This is Commander Sheppard and her crew." Naruto responded, Motioning towards the Group behind him. "Hello, I am Lady Tsunade, Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade said to Sheppard as the group began to move inside." a pleasure to meet you, I'm Commander Jane Sheppard Of the Normandy SV-2" Sheppard said as she introduced herself.

The group was now at the arenas used for the preliminaries of the Chunin exams. "So, who wants to go first?" Sheppard asked the Shinobi. "up first for what?" Tsunade asked. "we had a disagreement and Hinata here suggested that we resolve it with spars." Sheppard explained. "I will go first" Hinata said quietly. "oh, good, Miranda, take a position across from Hinata. Then we will be ready." Sheppard said.

Miranda was positioned across from Hinata. "since I don't believe that you could even hurt me I'll give you a free shot, not that it will help." Miranda teased. "I'll take it" Hinata responded with a smile. She then activated her Byakugan and slid into a gentle fist stance. "You are within my divination range. 8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" Hinata shouted as she launched towards Miranda, tapping points all over her body. After Hinata's barrage ended Miranda had a look of shock. "what the heck did you do?" she asked as she collapsed to the floor. "I took my free shot, or 64 of them to be accurate." Hinata responded in a chuckle.

"it looks like she just brushed her, what happened?" Sheppard asked Tsunade. "Hinata's family specializes in close range attacks that disable their chakra. They can disable a person in one move if done correctly." Tsunade explained. "that seemed way too short, I'm going in for a round" Jack shouted as She jumped into the ring. "Fine with me." Hinata responded.

Jack first caused a Large chain of Shockwaves that headed towards Hinata. Hinata used her Protective 8 Trigrams 64 Palms to stop it with ease. "Nice try but not good enough" Hinata responded as she slipped into a gentle fist stance. "not so fast!" Jack shouted as she threw a biotic orb towards Hinata. This surprised Hinata and she was hit by the orb. Hinata was thrown to the ground by the orb. Jack then Used her shockwave again to send Hinata flying into the wall.

"Good Move, but I have one better" Hinata said as she assumed a Gentle fist stance. Suddenly she shifted her stance to that of the Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists. She ran towards Jack and prepared to punch her. Jack tried to move away but Hinata followed, resulting in a Biotic Heavy punch that sent Jack flying through the wall, Knocking her unconscious.

"Dang, I think Hinata won" Jacob Commented as everyone was awestruck at what had happened minus the Shinobi. 'I haven't Seen her actually use that in a fight since... Pain attacked her..." Naruto thought as he shifted his attention back toward Hinata. "Good Job Hinata, I knew you would win" Naruto shouted. "I'll check on that other person, what was her name again?" Tsunade asked Sheppard as she jumped down to treat Jack. "Her Name was Jack, and good. Next fight will be Shikamaru. Garrus, you're up too." Sheppard instructed. The two then Moved into the battle area. Tsunade now moved the Still paralyzed body of Miranda and unconscious body of Jack to the room's balcony. "she will wake up with one he'll of a headache, but she Will be fine, as for you, you'll be able to move soon enough." Tsunade said to Miranda. "so what exactly is special about Shikamaru?" Sheppard asked Tsunade. "his family can manipulate shadows, they are also known to be both very intelligent and very lazy" Tsunade explained" Shikamaru was one of the best Strategists we have". Sheppard nodded.

Shikamaru and Garrus stood around where Hinata and Jack had been. "let's get this over with, ugh" Shikamaru complained as he Pulled out Asuma's Trench knives. He filled one with his chakra and threw it into Garrus's shadow. He threw the other into the ground at his feet. Garrus tried to take a step but found he couldn't. "what did you do?" Garrus asked, shocked at Shikamaru's skill. 'That's the same thing as before, in the cargo hold, he completely stopped my movement with his knife. I wonder what else he can do' Tali thought.

Shikamaru made a handsign and his shadow began to stretch, until it merged with Garrus's shadow. "Shadow possession jutsu complete." Shikamaru said. He bent down to pick up his Knife. at the same time Garrus moved to pick up the knife in his shadow." Agh, My body is moving on its own." Garrus shouted as he picked the knife up. He then backed up toward the wall and Garrus did the same.

Then Shikamaru turned and threw his knife at Garrus, Garrus did the same towards him. Shikamaru ducked backwards, Garrus did the same, except Garrus smashed his head into the wall, knocking himself unconscious. Shikamaru released the technique and picked up his knives, returning to the balcony. "Wow that was fast." Sheppard commented. "he will be ok, his Ego and Head may be a bit bruised but he will be fine" Tsunade said as she got Garrus and laid his Unconscious body next to Jack." Wow, I just had Déjà-Vu" Naruto commented as he jumped into the Arena. Grunt made his way down as well. "same rules, are you two ready?" Sheppard asked, they both nodded.

Grunt Rushed towards Naruto, trying to pin him to the wall. Naruto jumped and avoided the attack. When he landed, he put his fingers in a handsign that was familiar to all of the Shinobi present. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. Suddenly There were nine clouds of smoke surroundings grunt. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that there was a Duplicate of Naruto where each was.

"There can only be one that's real!" Grunt shouted as he rushed into one. The attack hit, Grunt smirked. Then the Naruto that be hit Disappeared. "What the...?" Grunt yelled angrily.

"What just happened, Grunt landed a clean hit, there is no way that there could be more than one of him" Sheppard asked Tsunade. "Naruto Can Basically make Clones of himself, really any of us can. But Naruto's are special; they actually have a solid form. They also transfer any knowledge that the clone received back to the original. He can make hundreds of them too" Tsunade explained.

"I am Krogan!" Grunt shouted as he rammed through another clone. "How's this, I'll help you out" Naruto said as he dispelled all of the clones but one. "it's time to play." Naruto said as he held out his palm. The clone then began to hit the area above Naruto's palm. 'Has he lost it?' Sheppard asked herself. "What's he up to? Is he using more Biotics?" Sheppard asked Tsunade. "it would be better to see it, but I'll just say that Naruto's father was the one who created this technique, and Naruto loves to use it." Tsunade laughed.

Suddenly a blue orb appeared in Naruto's hand. It span wildly, as the clone dispelled. "here I come!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards grunt, arm outstretched. "RASENGAN" Naruto yelled. The next few seconds went by in a blur for grunt. First he was hit with the ball. Grunt then noticed that he was being thrown backwards. Then he hit the wall. Everyone who hadn't seen Naruto use a rasengan before was speechless. "Heh... I may have overdone it a bit. At least I was holding back, I didn't want to kill him" Naruto laughed as he helped grunt up. 'HOLDING BACK!' Sheppard thought. 'He took grunt down like it was practice and he was holding back?'

"so how was that Sheppard" Naruto asked. "Huh... Oh, that was great, when you said you were holding back, by how much exactly are you holding back?" Sheppard asked Naruto. " oh, that was stuff I could do four years ago, I've learned allot more but if I had use those I could have kill someone" Naruto laughed. 'Four years ago?' Sheppard thought. 'Dang these shinobi is tough.'

"well, since that's basically what we came here to do, we need to go back to the Normandy, but Tsunade, I had a thought, maybe I could have your Planet visited by a group called The Alliance. They are the human representatives in the galactic community. They could send a shuttle down with a few ambassadors to introduce your planet to galactic travel." Sheppard said. "that would be useful, that's fine with me." Tsunade responded.

"Okay, everyone back on the shuttle, we're headed back to the ship." Sheppard shouted. All of her crew got into the shuttle. "Bye Grandma Tsunade, I'll see you again soon enough." Naruto shouted as the shuttle door closed. The drop pod then lifted from the ground and flew upwards. 'Be Safe Naruto' Tsunade thought as she returned to the village.

Authors Note: The next chapter will definitely involve one of the Mass Effect 2 recruitment missions. I'm going to try to set up a regular routine of posting once per week. Please Review the story and tell me if there are any things you think I should fix or change. So Please Review, I would Love to have at least three more before I post again.


	4. The Assassin

Chapter 4: The Assassin

"Normal Talking"

'thinking'

^memory/flashback^

"YELLING"

_Locations_

***Demon/Reaper Talking***

(Character Actions)

_Forest Of Death Central Tower_

"Okay, everyone back on the shuttle, we're headed back to the ship." Shepard shouted. All of her crew got into the shuttle. "Bye Grandma Tsunade, I'll see you again soon enough." Naruto shouted as the shuttle door closed. The drop pod then lifted from the ground and flew upwards. 'Be Safe Naruto' Tsunade thought as she returned to the village.

The Kodiak Drop shuttle rose until it was at a high enough altitude fir the Normandy to fly by it, picking it up. As the Shuttle entered the cargo bay, airlocks engaged, sealing the room from the lethal vacuum of space. The crew dispersed to their normal positions when the doors opened. The shinobi followed Shepard to the CIC. "Joker, Set a course for Illium."Shepard said."Understood Commander." He responded. "um Shepard, what should we do?"Naruto asked Shepard.

"well each of you three need to work on something to help the ship. Hinata, would you like to help in the medical bay? With your super eye thing you could simplify Chakwas job a lot." Shepard suggested. "Sure, By the way it's called the Byakugan. I also know a few healing skills as well." Hinata said. "Shikamaru, there are two places that you could work, one is up here with Mordin, the other would be in the engineering deck with Tali." Shepard said. "well, I would prefer to be somewhere that isn't very crowded, so I think I'll work with Tali." Shikamaru answered. "now Naruto, where would you work?" Shepard asked. "I could use my clones to do a ton of the smaller chores." Naruto suggested. "works for me" Shepard responded.

The shinobi left for their new positions. Naruto used his clones to start on the chores. He then went to his room to relax. "**Naruto, I'm going to give you a lesson about the different species of the galaxy**" Naruto heard Kyuubi say. Kyuubi moved from within Naruto's seal to the screen in the room.

"**Since You Hinata and Shikamaru will be on assorted missions and I'm sure that they will be informed about this at their posts**." Kyuubi said. "**I'm going to lump together some related topics to simplify things. Humans are basically the same as you shinobi except for the fact that you mature faster and can naturally use Biotics. The other species are the Asari, the Krogan, The Turians, the Salarians, the Drell, The Quarians and The Geth**." Kyuubi continued. "**Let's start from the top, tell me about the Asari**." Naruto said. "**Gotcha, The Asari are an all Female race...**" Kyuubi began.

_Engineering Deck_

Shikamaru wandered around the engineering deck 'looking' for Tali. He was supposed to meet with her about him working there. Eventually he walked in to the main engineering room. He saw Two engineers in front of him arguing, and to his left he saw Tali. "Tali, Shepard told me that I'm going to work with you down here" Shikamaru said as he walked towards her. "Oh, Hello Shikamaru. Here, you can use this open terminal here" Tali said pointing to the Holographic screen next to her. Shikamaru nodded and walked to the terminal.

"Shepard said you were coming to help. So, how are you?" Tali asked Shikamaru. Shikamaru turned to Tali and said "I'm fine, still trying to understand everything that's going on, but I find it a bit interesting. I just wish that there were some clouds for me to stare at, it was one of my favorite pastimes back home". Tali nodded in understanding. " My turn for a question, What's with the Mask, I could understand if you worked out side of the ship but why not take it off when inside?" Shikamaru asked Tali. "How much do you know about the galaxy?" she asked him." Not very much, really all I know is about the reapers." Shikamaru responded. 'oh keelah, This could take a while' Tali thought to herself

Tali then said "How's this, I will tell you about the mask after we are done working here, I know a good spot on the ship that has a view that's just as good as clouds" She then offered. "Sounds good to me. So what does this button do?" Shikamaru asked about to push a Large, Red holographic button. "NO, DONT PRESS THAT" Tali nearly yelled. "I'm just messing with you" Shikamaru laughed. "keelah, this is going to be a long day" Tali Muttered to herself. "What?" Shikamaru asked her. " oh nothing" Tali said, embarrassed." here just watch what I do, this panel shows all of the information you will need to do this right, you just need to know how to fix minor issues..."

_Crew Deck_

About an hour later Shikamaru and Tali emerged from the elevator onto the crew deck. "follow me" Tali said. Shikamaru nodded as they walked to the left and entered an empty room. Tali then walked towards a small switch and pressed it. Suddenly one of the walls that was behind a large pane of glass rose. Shikamaru was shocked at what he saw. Behind the thick pane of glass was an amazing view of the stars across space. "wow, that's so much better than clouds" Shikamaru said. "So, why sp you have the mask again?" Shikamaru asked Tali as they sat down. "My people are known as the Quarians. We are known to have extremely weak immune systems. If I didn't wear this mask, I would probably die." Tali explained. "Oh, not to be rude but could you tell me more?" Shikamaru asked her. "Sure, what do you want to know?" She answered. "Just tell me about some of things that have happened recently around the galaxy." He said. Tali then began to explain the more recent events that have occurred in the galaxy...

_CIC Deck_

"Shepard, we are about one hour away from Ilium." EDI informed Shepard. "thank you EDI, can you tell Naruto, Tali and Shikamaru to meet me in the briefing room." Shepard told the AI. "understood Shepard" EDI responded. Shepard then walked to the briefing room to meet with her team. Soon Naruto entered the room, followed shortly by Shikamaru and Tali. "what do you need Shepard?" Tali asked Shepard.

"you three will be going with me to recruit a Drell assassin, he goes by the name Thane Krios. We will be docked at Ilium within the hour. Naruto and Shikamaru, Jacob is done with your weapons and armor, go to the armory and get your gear, Jacob will show you how to use the guns. Then, meet me and Tali in the airlock" Shepard explained. "Got it, come on Shikamaru, Let's get our stuff" Naruto said, obviously excited. The two shinobi left the briefing room and headed to the armory.

_Armory_

As Naruto and Shikamaru entered the armory, Jacob turned from his work to address them. "Hello, Naruto, Shikamaru, your armor and guns are ready, they are on the tables over there" Jacob said pointing at the tables near him. "thanks Jacob" Naruto said. He and Shikamaru then walked towards the tables with their gear on them. They grabbed their new gear and put their armor on. After they both were fully dressed in their armor Jacob gave Both shinobi a Tempest SMG and a Phalanx Heavy pistol. He also Gave Shikamaru a Mantis Sniper rifle. "Basically, you pull the trigger on the bottom to fire it. The number on the top of the gun shows how many shots you have left until you need to reload the gun. Like this" Jacob explained as he reloaded one, a thermal clip flew from the pistol. "if you see any clips on the ground feel free to pick them up, it's the easiest way to keep stocked." Jacob said. "Now for your gun, you need to Look through this scope, then you fire it. It only has one shot per clip but in exchange, it can pack a hell of a punch." Jacob explained to Shikamaru. "Got it" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Shikamaru then put their new weapons onto their backs and proceeded to go to the airlock.

_Airlock_

Shepard and Tali were in the airlock when Naruto and Shikamaru entered. "Are you two ready? We just docked at Nos Astra." Shepard asked. The two shinobi nodded. "follow me" she said as the three stepped through the airlock onto Illium.

_Nos Astra_

As the four stepped onto the metal floor of Nos Astra, a single Asari followed by two mechs approached them. "Is there a problem?" Shepard asked the Asari. " No, No, it's just a safety measure." the Asari replied." Liara T'Soni asked that you speak with her when you arrive" The Asari said. "Liara is here?" Shepard asked. "Who's Liara?" Naruto asked Tali. "Liara was a member of Shepard's crew before the Normandy was destroyed, Most of her old crew has moved on with their lives but a few of them, Me and Garrus have decided to help Shepard." Tali explained. "Yes, Liara is here, she has an office overlooking the trading floor." the Asari answered. "thank you" Shepard answered.

The four then left and walked through the main trade floor of Nos Astra. They walked up a set of stairs and opened the door. Liara saw Shepard and immediately hung up her call. "Shepard, I thought you were dead, I'd heard reports but now I know you're back, and working with Cerberus. I remember Tali, but Who are the other two?" Liara said. "It's good to see you too Liara and these are Naruto and Shikamaru, Two of my newest crewmembers." Shepard said. Liara walked to the shinobi and shook each ones hand. "now then, why are you here Shepard? I know you didn't come all this way just to visit me." Liara asked Shepard. "You're right, I'm here about Thane Krios, do you know where he is?" Shepard asked.

"The assassin? I've received some information about him, not much though. He will be at the Dantius towers tonight to kill his current target, an Asari named Nassana Dantius. You can call a cab and it will take you there." Liara explained. "Thanks Liara" Shepard said. She motioned for her team to follow her. They soon arrived at a terminal for calling a cab. "Shit, there are only 3 seats," Shepard said. "you three get in, I'll ride on top." Naruto said as he jumped onto the roof of the cab. "uh ... Ok" Shepard replied as the doors shut and the cab lifted off.

_Dantius Towers._

The cab Flew over a landing area and landed. Naruto jumped from the roof of the cab as the doors opened. "How did you stay on?" Shepard asked. "I'm just that awesome" Naruto replied" hey are those people workers on the tower?" Naruto asked as a group of Salarians ran towards them, followed by LOKI mechs and FENRIS mechs. "I think so, but the mechs don't seem friendly, I hope you two paid attention to Jacob, because it's time to fight." Shepard said as she pulled out her assault rifle.

Tali Hacked into one of the mechs, causing it to turn and fire at one of the other mechs, blowing off the not hacked mechs arm. Shepard began to fire at the mechs she hit a FENRIS Mech causing it to collapse. Naruto fumbled with his Phalanx pistol before gripping it right. He held it pointed at one of the mechs and pulled the trigger. The gun flew from his hands and skidded across the ground behind him. At the same time, the head of a LOKI mech exploded. "Wow these are awesome" Naruto said to himself as he ran for his gun." Shikamaru, hold on tight when you fire it!" Naruto shouted to his teammate. Shikamaru nodded as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

When he saw the head of a mech in the scope he pulled the trigger. The shot hit a mech square in the chest, shutting it down instantly. Shikamaru then reloaded his rifle and shot down the last of the Mechs.

"who knew, you are a natural at it Shikamaru, good shooting" Tali complimented. "Let's keep moving, we lost the element of surprise, but we can still fight our way up" Shepard said. As they continued into the tower they found a severely wounded Salarian. Shepard gave the worker a dose of Medi-Gel and the Salarian became stable. They continued down the hall to find a group of Eclipse Mercenaries, which the team easily took down. As they proceeded up a floor, Naruto had an idea. "wait a second, I want to try something, Shadow clone Jutsu" Naruto said. An exact clone of him appeared, minus the guns. The real Naruto then gave the clone his SMG. "now I'll do double the damage." Naruto said," you're basically a small army, aren't you" Shepard said sarcastically. "yep" Naruto replied.

As they moved farther up the tower, the group found a squad that had not noticed their presence yet. Shikamaru did a few Handsigns "shadow stitching jutsu" he said quietly. Then his shadow rose from the floor and made its way to the group of Eclipse Mercs. The shadows sharpened into needles and impaled through the vital organs of the group of Mercs, killing all of them instantly. Shepard and Tali just stared in awe. "What? I thought it would be too troublesome to waste ammo on them." Shikamaru said sarcastically.

They soon found an elevator as their only way forward. Shepard pressed the button and told her squad to take cover. Naruto hid behind a conveniently placed box, Shepard and Tali Hid towards the sides, and Shikamaru hid behind what looked like a chemical research desk, with vials of bright blue fluid on it. Naruto hid two clones, each with a rasengan ready at either side of the elevator. The doors opened out stepped two engineers and a Krogan. the clones jumped in, slamming a rasengan into each of the engineer on either side of the Krogan. Shikamaru moved to take a shot at the Krogan. The Krogan fired off his Shot gun wildly just before the shot from Shikamaru pierced his skull, killing it instantly. The Vials on the lab bench broke from the Krogans shot, spraying the blue fluid onto Shikamaru.

"Status check" Shepard shouted. "I'm good" Naruto shouted. "no problems here" Tali answered. "I'm fine; I got some weird blue stuff on my face though." Shikamaru said. Tali walked towards Shikamaru to see the Blue liquid. "I think this company made skin products so I think you are fine" Tali laughed. Shikamaru grumbled about the chemicals being troublesome, wiped the liquid off of his face and moved towards the elevator. "let's go, before I find any more lotion" he said as the team entered the elevator.

As the elevator doors opened the group saw a single Eclipse Merc completely oblivious to their presence. "Turn around slowly." Shepard said to the Merc. "Damn it" the Merc said. After a brief conversation, it was obvious that the Merc didn't know anything about thane. "Don't tell anyone about us or your dead understand?" Shepard asked the Merc. "y...yes ma'am." the Merc said with obvious fear.

The team then proceeded through the nearby door and was confronted by an enemy squad. Shikamaru Pulled out his Rifle and quickly shot one Merc. Naruto gunned two down with his tempest SMG and Tali blasted one into oblivion with her shotgun. "good work" Shepard commented. Shikamaru then noticed a Viper sniper rifle sitting against the wall. He picked it up and set his Mantis rifle onto his back. The group then made their way towards the bridge between the towers. Shikamaru discovered that the Viper rifle he had picked up Could fire more than once per reload, but did less damage per shot. "Oh just great they have The bridge locked down. Tali, can you hack a rocket drone?" Shepard asked the Quarian. "sure Shepard" Tali answered. One rocket drone stationed on the far side of the bridge turned and blew up the other drone.

Shikamaru shot an Asari Eclipse Merc three times in the head but her barriers and shields blocked most of the Damage. Shikamaru then hid behind his cover. He set down his rifle and began to go through handsigns. His shadow stretched to the Asari. He then stood up, and the Asari did too. He turned so the Asari would face her teammates. He held his hands like the Asari held her rifle and squeezed where the trigger would be. The Asari unwillingly gunned down her own teammates to Shikamaru's satisfaction. With the bridge clear the team crossed safely. They reached another elevator. "This should Take us to Nassana, and Thane. Everyone in" Shepard ordered. "good thing, I'm low on chakra from all of the shadow manipulation I've been doing." Shikamaru said. "what's Chakra?" Tali asked Shikamaru. "I'll tell you ne...*Cough*...next time we are on break on the Normandy." Shikamaru said pausing to cough "oh, ok Shikamaru" Tali answered as the elevators doors shut.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a single Asari with a few human bodyguards. "Before you kill me, Can you at least tell me who sent you?" The Asari asked Shepard. "Too bad for you Nassana, Nobody did, I'm here for the assassin." Shepard answered. "Bull shit; there is no way you would fight through all of my guards just to find the man here to kill me." Nassana answered. A thump was heard from somewhere in the room. "Check the room, I'll deal with you later" Nassana said. Her bodyguards began to look around the room. Suddenly a shadowy figure dropped from a ceiling vent and snapped the neck of one guard. He then did the same to the other guard, alerting Nassana of his presence. Be pulled out a pistol and pressed it to Nassana's chest, pausing before pulling the trigger, killing her instantly.

The assassin then shifted into what seemed like prayer. "I understand that she was bad but..." Shepard started but was interrupted by Naruto. "when people kill it hangs heavy on their minds, I have done the same thing before," Naruto explained. The assassin finished his prayer and turned to Shepard. "you're friend is right, but why are you here?" Thane asked. "to find you, we need your help to fight the collectors and reapers." Shepard said. "hmm, an impossible mission. Fitting, you see I'm dying." thane said calmly. "my ships doctor could help you" Shepard offered. "no thank you, it is not contagious, and not curable. I'll join your crew. Free of charge." thane replied. "alright then, before we leave I need to talk with a friend of mine back at the trading hub, so let's go" Shepard said as the group entered the elevator.

Authors Note: I'm sorry about the delay in my post; I got distracted playing the PS3 version of Mass Effect 2. I tried to have the mission be similar to how it is in game but I changed a few things. As Always, Please Review the Story, it's the only way for me to improve it. Thanks To those who have already reviewed.


	5. The Father

"Normal Talking"

'Thinking'

^memory/flashback^

"YELLING"

_Locations_

***Demon/Reaper Talking***

(Character Actions)

_Dantius Towers_

"Hmm, an impossible mission. Fitting, you see I'm dying." thane said calmly. "My ships doctor could help you" Shepard offered. "No thank you, it is not contagious, and not curable. I'll join your crew. Free of charge." thane replied. "Alright then, before we leave I need to talk with a friend of mine back at the trading hub, so let's go" Shepard said as the group entered the elevator.

_Nos Astra Trading Hub_

The elevator doors opened and let its five passengers out. They walked through Nos Astra as they headed towards Liara. When they took a turn up a set of stairs, Thane was figuring an escape plan out fir the event that something went wrong.

They entered the office to see Liara. "Ah Shepard, I knew you would return, and you have thane, that's good." Liara said. "Ah, Ms. Liara, Thank you for the information about Nassana. She is dead by the way." Thane told Liara. "Wait, You hired thane?"Naruto asked accusingly. "No, I'm not, but I did supply him with a majority of his Intel". She replied. "Oh," Naruto replied. "So we are heading off world, just stopping by to say goodbye, so goodbye."Shepard said. "oh Shepard, if you ever find anything about the Shadow Broker, it would be greatly appreciated." Liara said. "No problem Liara." Shepard said as she and her group left Liara office.

_Normandy SV-2_

"... I'd prefer Somewhere Dry for my quarters." Thane responded to Shepard and Jacob as they briefed him on the mission. EDI then appeared" The area near the Life support is slightly more arid then the rest of the ship." she said. "Ah, An AI my thanks." thane responded as he made his way out.

"Shepard, can I ask you something?" Jacob asked Shepard. "Sure, ask away Jacob." she answered. "Last night I was pinged by a Ghost. A distress call from the SSV Hugo Gernsback was sent directly to me." He explained. "Let me guess, there is something else? Isn't there?" she asked. "Yeah, that ship went missing 10 years ago. My father was aboard. That ship." He answered "Oh" Shepard said.

"If we have time can we check it out?" Jacob asked. "If you really want, we will go now, I don't have any plans for recruiting In the near future, plus then we can finally take our other new recruit into combat." Shepard offered. "That would be great commander but I don't think I trust thane that much." Jacob answered. "I meant Hinata, she couldn't come with Naruto and Shikamaru to get thane so I think she needs a turn to fight." Jacob said as Shepard left to tell Joker where to take the ship.

_Crew Deck_

Hinata sighed as she walked through the Med-Bay doors into the main area of the Crew deck. She had spent the last few hours learning about the different species of the Galaxy. She had to learn how each species differed from each other. She had to, because she was working in the medical bay. She looked around and decided to wander around some.

After a while Hinata sat down at a nearby chair. "You Look Bored, want to talk?" a voice asked. Hinata jolted and looked around but saw nobody. She did the first thing any Hyuuga would do, activate her Byakugan. She saw a girl standing in front of her. Hinata then smiled as the Girl spoke "Um, Hey, What's wrong with your eyes? The veins are bulging around them." The girl said. Hinata smirked. She put a hand on the invisible girls shoulder and said" Stop hiding and I'll tell you."

The girl revealed herself and Hinata turned her Byakugan off. "I'm impressed, not even Shepard has found me when I'm hidden. I'm Kasumi Goto." Kasumi said. "Hinata Hyuuga, I'm one of the Shinobi" Hinata said introducing herself. "Now about your eyes..." Kasumi began" Are you blind?" She asked. Hinata laughed as she shook her head" no, I can see fine. The veins were to show that I'm using my byakugan, a ...well a mutation that members of my family have. It gives me 359 degree vision." Hinata said. "Wow, that would be useful on a heist" Kasumi said.

"So what's up? I'm fine with talking if you want to." Kasumi offered. "Sure, I'd love to." Hinata said. She and Kasumi then began a rather long conversation about many different things. Kasumi was halfway done answering a question that Hinata had asked about the ship when the ships intercom buzzed to life."HINATA, JACOB AND KASUMI, REPORT TO THE BREIFING ROOM" it said" looks like we can chat later" Kasumi said as they headed to the elevator.

_Briefing Room_

"Shepard, were at the planet that you specified." EDI informed Shepard. "Thank you EDI." Shepard said as Kasumi, Jacob and Hinata entered the briefing room. "Good, you three, were going to be going planet side in about an hour. We are going to be investigating the wreckage of the MSV Hugo Gernsback, a ship that disappeared ten years ago but only now has sent a distress signal." Shepard explained. Jacob cracked a smile while thinking ' Thanks Shepard this means a lot to me'. Kasumi left the room to get her gear. "Jacob, since this is Hinata's first mission with us, can you teach her about the guns after she gets her armor" Shepard said. "Aye Aye Commander" Jacob responded with a salute.

In the armory Jacob taught Hinata about the guns that were specialized for her. She was given a shotgun, a heavy pistol and a SMG. She put on her armor and tried out her new guns to get a feel for them. Hinata then made her way to the cargo bay. Once the four were in the Kodiak drop shuttle, the airlock to the cargo bay opened and the shuttle left to go to the planet below.

_Planet side_

The shuttle landed on the ground and let its passengers exit. Shepard led the team towards the distress signal, and as they rounded a corner on the beach they were met with a large ship crashed half-into the ground.

"That doesn't look like much damage, my father could have survived" Jacob said nervous about what they would find. "We'll never know unless we check the beacon" Shepard said as she approached the holographic person the beacon projected.

"Toxology alert, Native Flora and Fauna will cause neural decay upon consumption." The VI said. "What happened here? Why didn't you signal sooner?" Shepard asked the beacon. "Unsafe Deceleration followed by a majority of the crew consuming the native food, which is toxic no matter how it is prepared. There was a pause in beacon protocol for 8 years, 69 days and 4 hours. The cause was recorded as [record deleted] by acting captain Ronald Taylor" the VI answered.

"That's not right, my father wasn't captain" Jacob said" Ronald Taylor was promoted due to the incapacitation and or death of the original captain." the VI answered "Let's go, we need to check for any survivors" Shepard said as she led Jacob, Kasumi and Hinata away from the beacon.

As they followed a path that they found they saw movement, immediately everyone had their guns aimed at it. The movement revealed itself to be a human. "You came, from the sky. The leader said you would come. Some people lost faith but I knew you would come." she said frantically. "Hello, are you okay?" Hinata said. She activated her Byakugan to check for anymore people. The woman began to explain a very crude version of the situation when Hinata shoved her down to the ground. "Hinata what are you do..." Shepard shouted but was stopped by the sound of a gunshot. "I'll disable them Shepard" Hinata said as she vanished form in front of Shepard.

Hinata appeared In the middle of the group of 'Hunters'. She quickly moved and jabbed a few pressure points on a Hunter, he fell to the ground. As the rest of the hunter group formed a circle around Hinata, she began to rotate, causing what seemed like a force field to appear around her. It withstood the hunter's fire for a second before exploding outward knocking the group to the sand. Hinata then moves and disabled each one.

"Dang, well that solves that" Shepard said. "thanks Hinata, now we can cure these people with more than bullets" she joked as the group proceeded into what seemed like a miniature village. ", I just noticed something, everyone here is female" Hinata said. "Well that's odd." Kasumi said. "You... You have his face." the group turned to see a woman approaching them. "No...You are... Cursed with his Face" she finished, pausing to remember words.

"And that's even odder." Kasumi joked. "Jacob, this can't be good" Shepard said. Suddenly all heads in the group heard an unmistakable sound. The sound of gunfire. They rushed to where they heard it and saw Three FENRIS mechs opening fire on the settlers. Hinata grabbed her shotgun and took all three down. While this happened Shepard approached a nearby woman to check if she was hurt. She noticed Jacobs resemblance to his father and said" you have his face, yet you fight his machines, Maybe you can help us, (she produced a data pad) this, I forget how to read but it explains." she finished leaving.

Jacob read the data pad and a look of terror appeared on his face. "My father and the rest of the men in charge took all the real food for them and left the crew to regress. Then they split the women amongst themselves. Eventually my father killed the other officers too." Jacob said. "So he gets power, uses everyone under him as toys, and then kills them. Sounds like your friend Mr. Illusive, right Shep? "Kasumi Said to Shepard.

"let's get moving and Hinata, save some mechs for the rest of us." Shepard said as the group moved through a small tunnel like area. They emerged at what looked like another camp. There were two differences from the first camp, one, No signs of life, too many mechs, all currently aiming at their group." uh oh" Kasumi said as she disappeared, only to reappear behind a mech and destroy its head. Shepard

And Jacob quickly took care of the other mechs." careful team, they know we are here." Shepard said.

They rounded another corner and found another group of mechs, this time there were a few LOKI mechs in the group as well. Shepard made a hand signal and immediately Kasumi vanished. Hinata and Jacob rushed the group and took most down with their shotguns. Kasumi reappeared and destroyed the last mech.

" ..Bzzz... Hello? I'm Captain Ronald Taylor, my crew went insane. I only just got free...bzzz..." The radio blared. "He's covering his Ass; I need to speak with him and find out why" Jacob said angrily. The group rounded another corner in the small colony. They saw a large gate, with a few mechs standing there. Hinata pulled out her pistol and blew off ones head, while Kasumi snuck behind them and destroyed the other mechs. "Good job Hinata" Shepard complimented. The group then followed Shepard through the gate into the main courtyard of the colony.

Once in the courtyard the group was stunned. They saw at least a dozen mechs, all looking at them. "Shi..." Jacob began to say but was cut off by gunfire. Kasumi used her Omni-Tool to overload a mech while Shepard pulled out her heavy weapon, a Collector beam weapon. She swept the laser across the battlefield a few times effectively cutting all of the mechs in half. The group slowly proceeded foreword but stopped suddenly. Immediately in front of them, currently unfolding, was an YMIR mech. As it stood up it prepared itself and launched a rocket at the group. "Whatever you do don't Destroy it's..." Shepard shouted but she was cut off by the rockets explosion Shepard signaled to run. Most of her team followed orders.

Hinata Didn't. "Just watch. I can take it alone." Hinata said as she dropped her guns and slid into a Gentle Fist stance. "Are you crazy? Run!" Kasumi shouted. "I can handle it, I've Fought Worse and lived "Hinata said. The veins around her eyes bulged as she activated her byakugan. The YMIR mech took a step back as it prepared its dual machine guns. Hinata changed her stance into a more aggressive looking one. Her hands began to glow as her chakra not only became visible but it took the shape of lions on her fists. The YMIR mech began firing at Hinata. "Hinata No!" Shepard shouted.

The ground where Hinata had been standing was shrouded by a dust cloud kicked up by the bullets. For a split second during the continuous fire from the heavy mech there was silence. At that same moment a shout was heard. "Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists". Then the Gunfire stopped. The cloud that had been kicked up slowly dissipated to reveal a sight that shocked the team.

In front of them was Hinata, unscathed, next to her, a headless YMIR mech. "see I told you I could do it" Hinata said smiling. Everyone other than Hinata sweat dropped. This was actually for two reasons, one, Hinata had singlehandedly defeated an YMIR mech and she didn't even look winded. The other reason was that since Hinata had destroyed the mechs head, triggering the mechs self-destruct program. 'There isn't enough time for Hinata to escape!' Shepard mentally shouted. Hinata noticed the concerned looks from her teammates and asked "What's wrong?".

Jacob said"... The ...mech..." he said slowly, as Kasumi mouthed the word "BOOM". Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she tried run towards her team. It was then she heard the body beginning to beep rapidly, then the beeping stopped. Her teammates winced. It was time. In a split second Hinata slid into her Gentle Fist stance and began to quickly move her arms. As the mech exploded into what seemed like a nuclear explosion, 'the last thing that Shepard, Kasumi and Jacob saw was Hinata, inside what seemed like a woven shield. Then, the three blacked out.

Kasumi felt sore. Very sore. She slowly opened her eyes to see a clear blue sky. She sat up to see Shepard, Jacob. And Hinata? She stood up and walked over to the three. "What exactly happened?" Kasumi asked. "To put it simply, Hinata here learned what happened when you destroy a heavy mechs Head." Jacob answered. "She also saved our lives." Shepard added. "I used my protective 8 trigrams 64 palms, a skill I developed, I stopped the fire of the explosion, and the shock wave knocked all three of you out." Hinata explained.

"Now you are all up, let's finish this, I want to go take a nap on the Normandy" Shepard said jokingly. The team stood up and made their way to the door at the end of the courtyard. On the way to the door, the group saw a large area of scorched ground with a small circle of unscathed ground.

The gate opened and there was one man leaning on a railing. Shepard approached the man and he turned to speak. "Hey, I'm Captain Taylor thanks for helping me out. Let's get off this rock. When we get to the citadel, I'll get you something nice, I'm bound to have some back pay after ten years." He said with a laugh.

"That's it? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Jacob said with anger. "Commander, you really should control your subordinate" Ronald said. Shepard closed her eyes and rubbed her temple" you mean you don't recognize him? Jacob here has wanted to talk to you." she said. Ronald Taylor's eyes went wide. "Jacob! My Jacob!" he asks as he slowly approached Jacob. "There is one thing I want to know from you. Why? Why did you do it?" Jacob asked his father. "I … I … I don't know. The power got to my head. I'm sorry Jacob." Ronald said. "The man I knew as my father is dead, if you ever want my forgiveness, turn yourself in when the alliance gets here." Jacob said.

Leaving Captain Taylor behind, the four got onto their shuttle. As they re entered the Normandy, Jacob went to the communication room and called up the illusive man.

"I'm sorry Jacob; I didn't foreword you the message." The Illusive Man told Jacob. Shepard entered the communication circle and made her presence known. "If you didn't send it then who did?" She asked. "I Did." A voice said. Shepard and Jacob turned to see Miranda. "Why, Miranda?" Jacob asked. "I was fulfilling a promise" Miranda responded. Jacob had a look of confusion before he heard the illusive man say "Can you two excuse us, I have a matter to discuss with Shepard." the illusive man said. Jacob and Miranda left the communication room as Shepard listened to the illusive man.

**_Authors Notes:_**

**_I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I have had many distractions, including Calculus class. This chapter felt slow to me as I wrote it. I can promise that the next one will hopefully be a lot better. I also have tried to have the missions as close to the game as I can so I have played a lot. I'm extremely excited about the Arrival DLC, it looks great. Also, I just loved the little idea of having a YMIR go nuke. I'm thinking about starting a second story sometime soon but the idea is still being formulated. I have one more thing to say, please please please, review the story. I would like at least 5 GOOD reviews before I post next. And make them good reviews, no one word reviews, just to hit the number I ask for, I want you, the reader's feedback. Im also Changing the Stories raating to M so that i dont need to worry about dodging innapropriate scenes. Thanks and please rewiev. Thank You_**


	6. Authors note

Hello my Few readers. I must say that I am sorry that I haven't updated in at least half a year, but honestly I lost interest. I had ideas but I didn't have the motivation to fulfill with it. So here's the deal, I'm absolutely fine if somebody else would like to take this over and fix it up, add their own stuff and expand on it. I do have one thing, try to stay on the general idea I set up in here. Other than that have fun, but please read through what I had to get the idea of what I intended here. So once again, I apologize for giving up on this and good wishes to whomever takes this up,other than that.

Again, with all apologies, IceNInjaSogeki


End file.
